1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for high temperature reaction and, in particular, for combustion.
This apparatus is more particularly intended for generating hot gases and for producing a symmetrical helical flow thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The apparatus generates gas at high temperature for use in an apparatus of the type disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,257,339 and 4,350,101 (corresponding to European Pat. No. 7846) by applying the properties of an axially symmetrical helically spinning flow to the treatment of a phase that can be sprayed.
The apparatus according to the present invention may be used for carrying out the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,353 (corresponding to French Pat. No. 2,276,086) wherein combustion occurs in a region which is of reduced pressure and recessed relative to a symmetrical helical flow of gaseous reactant.
It is known that such a process makes it possible to provide a hot gas apparatus having a cool wall, but it is nonetheless limited in the attainment of high temperatures. Thus, the apparatus is limited in usefulness when used in a process in accordance with the afore-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,339. The latter involves an in situ generation of hot gases in a first region by causing such gases to adopt the form of an axial helicoid flow configuration, and introducing a material to be treated (e.g., fuel) in the form of an axial phase, into a recessed, reduced pressure region of that flow so as to cause the axial phase to be broken up and subjected to treatment by an associated volume of gas.